The invention relates to a pressure bulkhead which is suitable, in particular, for axially sealing off in a pressure-tight manner, a pressurizable fuselage region, and to a method for producing such a pressure bulkhead.
In aircraft construction, increasingly efforts are being made to use as load-bearing structural components which are made completely or partially of fiber reinforced composites, for example carbon fiber reinforced plastics (CRP). For example, DE 195 03 939 C1 describes a dome-shaped pressure bulkhead which is produced by winding onto a molded body a thread- or ribbon-shaped semi-finished product which has been preimpregnated by the prepreg or wet technique. The semi-finished product can contain carbon fibers, glass fibers or aramid fibers as the main constituent. The winding angle is varied continuously during the winding operation in order to obtain a desired orientation of the semi-finished product and a desired wall thickness of the resulting laminate.